


What Is Desired

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: What Is Owed [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Having Sex, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Bottom Raphael, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Falling In Love, Feeding Kink, Jockstrap Kink, Kink, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mind Games, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming, Romance, Saphael, Scent Marking, Top Simon, Underwear Kink, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Simon may have been physically dominated by Raphael, but Raphael showed that Simon is his weakness, and Simon schemes to make Raphael the submissive one this time around. But first, Simon has to tease his boss, and fuck with his head before he gives Raphael what he secretly desires.





	1. Day One

     Simon laid in his canoe bed, his shelter next door to the werewolf den. He had never wanted this life. He never wanted to be a vampire, not that he thought they were real before. When he first turned, and he found out what Clary had done, he was angry with her. He wanted death over an immortal life as a downworlder. He never wanted to be anywhere near Raphael. He hated that man. 

     But most importantly, he never wanted to act on his gay thoughts. Yes, he had them frequently. When he would get dressed for gym in the boy's locker room, he would notice the occasional ripped guy or bubble butt that tempted him. He was so in love with Clary, however, that he was able to push those feelings down and convince himself that he was completely straight all this time.

     How things have changed. Here he was: naked, with his legs slightly raised, tracing his finger around his freshly fucked-for-the-first-time asshole while his other hand was massaging his nipple. Raphael, a man he should hate, who kidnapped him and helped turned him into a vampire, was now a man he was in lust with. Raphael gave him a new life. Being a vampire and protecting the downworld gave Simon more purpose than his music did. He had confidence and abilities now that made him feel like the superheroes he used to read about.

     And his greatest power? Breaking down Raphael Santiago. The man fell apart in Simon's hands like kinetic sand. Raphael had all but told Simon that he was practically in love with him. The powerful, domineering, arrogant Raphael had a kryptonite, at it was Simon. That's the type of ego boost that makes you feel alive again.

     And while getting fucked was significantly more amazing than Simon's previous fears about his sexuality ever would have thought, he couldn't wait until he got his dick inside of his boss. Simon's had sex with girls before, and he loved the feeling surrounding his cock. He wanted to try giving anal to someone one day and he was going to try with Raphael very very soon...

* * *

 

     Simon still had to serve as First Advisor to the Interim Chapter President of the New York Vampires. That first day after their fuck was a psychological roller coaster. Raphael looked a little surprised to see Simon show up. Simon figured that his boss assumed that he'd skip for the day. The way Raphael looked at Simon that day was different. His looks were softer, less harsh. Raphael looked more pensive with every sentence, as if he was strategically thinking his thoughts in advance instead of instinctively giving orders. 

     Simon wanted to fuck Raphael immediately, but he begrudgingly convinced himself to wait. He wanted to draw out the tension, make Raphael on edge, tease him a little, make him want it. Raphael demanded assistance with his suit jacket. When Simon stood behind Raphael to slip the jacket on him, he made sure to brush his erection on Raphael's ass. Raphael jumped a little out of surprise, only making the older man brush up against Simon's hard-on even more. Simon even took it the extra mile to wrap his arms around Raphael to fasten the button for the man, and then slid his hands down Raphael's sides, all the way down to the sides of Raphael's hips, slowly, to flatten it out.

     "There we go, boss," Simon said sinfully in Raphael's ear. Raphael quickly grabbed his portfolio off of his office desk and stormed out of the president's study to his meeting. Simon then locked the door and headed over to Raphael's desk. He unlocked Raphael's laptop and began to look up some guy on guy porn. It was the second time Simon had watched two men fuck on a screen. There was one other time when he was younger when temptation got to him, but he had ignored the urges for so long. This was exciting for him, like a new chapter he got to share with Raphael.

     Simon removed his pants, his dick straining to break free from his underwear, but he kept the on and stroked through the fabric. He watched as the two muscular men made out, slowly removing clothing, one article at a time. Simon thought of everything he wanted to do to Raphael. Simon wanted to eat Raphael out, just like Raphael did to him. The experience was so pleasurable and sensational that Simon felt electricity roam throughout his body. He wanted to give Raphael that same euphoria, to coax his boss to submit to him.

     He wanted to see Raphael's ankles up over his head, giving all of himself submissively to Simon. He wanted to see Raphael beg to be touched, to be kissed, to be fucked harder and faster. Simon was going to be the boss this time around.

     Simon finally came, spilling into his own underwear. He panted heavily as he calmed down from his sexual high. Simon slipped his boxer briefs off of himself, and gently wiped his slightly damp underwear alongside the edges, under the leg space, and down the cabinets of his boss's desk.  

     He had a few hours left until Raphael would be back from his meeting, and Simon was just beginning. Simon headed to the local technical equipment shop and began to look at cameras. He saw himself in the televisions that displayed his every move. Simon was relieved that vampires weren't invisible to cameras. That was exactly what he needed for his next course of action.

     He purchased a few small, discreet spy cameras and handed the cashier a credit card. 

     "Getting into trouble or preventing it?" the cashier asked jokingly.

     "Oh I'm not going to get in trouble," Simon replied. "I'm getting rewarded."

     The cashier chuckled and handed the card back to Simon. "Have a good day, Mr. Santiago."

* * *

 

     "Mr. Lightwood," Luke started. "I understand the downworld's demands might seem high currently, but the downworld wouldn't be in this position if it hadnt been for centuries of oppression and discrimination from the Clave and its Shadowhunters."

     Raphael's cellphone lit up silently, with a notification from his bank app. Raphael eyed it, and swiped the notification to unlock his phone.

     "I understand, Lucian. And nothing the Clave or my fellow shadowhunters do will ever erase the painful history between us, or undo all the wrong the Shadowhunters have committed in the name of our self absorbed purity and grandeur. However, I am just a lowly Institute Director out of hundreds of Institutes in the US alone, without much influence in the Clave. I personally do not have the power to meet these demands yet," Alec stated.

     Raphael looked at the charge for $500 from "Home Tech Solutions" that was just placed.

     "Progress can't drastically be made overnight. We need to take small steps to get to a better place together," Alec continued.

     "The downworld has compromised and been patient enough. What are your thoughts, Raphael?" Lucian asked, turning to his distracted ally, who still had his eyes glued to his phone.

     "Would you like to join us, Mr. Santiago?" Alec asked snarkily.

     Raphael looked up and smiled devilishly. "I agree with Lucian. I'm not a patient man. I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

 

     Simon placed a wrapped box, tied with ribbon, on the foot of Raphael's bed. The small cameras were successfully hidden at strategic points to capture different angles of the room. Simon smiled victoriously at his plan so far. He took a look at the clock on his phone. Raphael would almost be home from his meeting. He headed to the front door of the Hotel DuMort and waited for his boss to arrive. 

     Raphael entered the building with his usual stoic look on his face. The soft Raphael from this morning was gone. "Welcome back, boss. How was the meeting?" Simon asked.

     "Book me a masseuse for tomorrow," Raphael ordered.

     "Yes, sir," Simon said as he followed Raphael. They were headed to Raphael's study, and a small smile crept on Simon's face. 

     "Also, compile my notes and get the updates to the rest of our clan," Raphael said as he handed his portfolio over the back of his shoulder to Simon as he marched forward towards his office.

     "Yes, sir, anything else?" Simon asked as he grabbed the portfolio and quickly advanced in front of Raphael to open his study's door for him. Raphael entered without slowing his pace. 

     "And-" Raphael started as he sat down, but he sniffed slightly. Something was in the air of his office. He sniffed again, and Simon held onto the world's best poker face. Raphael opened his eyes and stared down at Simon, no emotion showing on his face. Not anger, not lust. He buried everything down just as Simon was. "That is all, Simon. You may go."

     "Yes, sir," Simon said as he left, closing the door behind him. Raphael closed his eyes and took a strong inhale, running his fingertips gently along the surface of the desk. Raphael opened up his laptop and saw the porn that Simon had left open. The porn stars names were Raphael and Simon. Raphael rolled his eyes and exited the tab.

* * *

 

     Simon was back at the boat shack near the Jade Wolf restaurant. He was laying, waiting for Raphael to-  _ding_

     Simon grabbed his phone. There was a notification that read "Movement detected in RAPHAEL'S ROOM". He swiped the notification and it opened up his feed. Raphael had finally made it to his bedroom, and had seen the present on the bed. Simon bit his lip, waiting with anticipation. Raphael began to unwrap the present. He removed the ribbon and let it fall gracefully onto the floor before meticulously and carefully removing the wrapping paper. Simon was surprised that Raphael wouldn't just tear through it. 

     Raphael removed the lid and reached inside. Simon began to smile. Raphael pulled out the boxer briefs that Simon wore in his office and came in. Raphael turned slowly, trying to pinpoint where Simon would be watching from. He stopped at a small end table, and saw a small round orb hidden among a stack of books. Simon watched as Raphael made direct eye contact to him. 

     Raphael held the underwear up to his face and took a deep breath, inhaling Simon's scent. Simon quickly used this one free hand to unbutton and unzip his pants, freeing his slowly hardening cock out from their confinement. 

     Raphael used his free hand to slowly rub his torso as he kept inhaling, all while still making direct eye contact with the camera.  After a few seconds, Raphael balled up the briefs and held a part of them in his mouth, freeing up both his hands. Raphael began to shake off his suit jacket, letting it fall onto the floor, and began to unbutton his shirt.

     "Oh my god," Simon muttered as he stroked himself, watching his boss get naked on his phone. However, Raphael didn't remove his shirt just yet. He left it partially opened, just showing a teasing sliver of his torso. Raphael slid his hand underneath and continued to rub his chest, all while keeping Simon's semen coated drawers in his mouth. He slipped his hands down and began to unfasten his belt and his pants, letting both hit the floor.

     Simon began to bite on his lip harder and pump his dick faster. He started to slowly regret not being there with Raphael now. He was rock hard and wanted to feel Raphael's tight warm hole envelop his cock so bad.

     Raphael turned around slowly so that his ass was pointed to the camera. Simon slowly zoomed in to get a better view. Raphael slowly slid his black briefs down. His plump white ass slowly emerged from the confines of the dark black fabric, almost like how a sunrise emerges from the horizon. It made Simon just want to plant his face in there and attack Raphael's hole with his mouth, making him squirm and writhe on top of him. Raphael removed the briefs from his mouth and covered his dick before turning back around to see Simon. 

     But Raphael wasn't  _hiding_ his cock, no. Raphael was jacking off, using the cloth as a unique friction. Simon was partially disappointed because he wanted to see Raphael's dick, but he was also flattered because in a way, Raphael was using a part of him.   
  
     Raphael wondered what Simon looked like right now, how he was enjoying this view. Not knowing made the fantasy a little hotter. They both stroked for one another until they both came. Simon came into his hand and partially onto his stomach. Raphael came into the wadded underwear that received its second load in a single day. 

     Simon watched as Raphael walked towards the camera, his beautiful, defined torso getting larger as it dominated the point of view of the camera before his screen going black with a red message saying "No Signal". Simon switched to the next camera, catching just a glimpse of Raphael's beautiful face before seeing the same message. The third point of view was lower, and he saw Raphael's hand covering his groin up for a millisecond before that camera suffered the same fate. He switched to the fourth and final camera, seeing Raphael wink before losing the connection to that one as well. 

     Simon sighed and grabbed a washcloth to clean himself up. He figured he should call it a day and get to bed. Tomorrow was going to be much more interesting.


	2. Day Two

     Raphael woke up in his bed alone and naked. Next to him were Simon's used boxer briefs that had dried cum in them. Part of it was Simon's, and now part of it was his own. The two of them smelled great together. Raphael longed for it, but this was not a part of himself that he was used to. He was rarely sexual. In his hundred years of living, it only occasionally appealed to him, and he only acted on it a handful of times as a favor to others. 

     But there was something about Simon....something that awakened something within him. Something was there that had to be fueled. He wasn't sure why. Simon was cute, but he was dorky enough to where most individuals wouldn't see him as blazing hot. Yet this mediocre man was the sun and stars to him, and Raphael didn't know how to cope with these new feelings. But he definitely wasn't going to give in too easily. If Simon wanted to be a tease, Raphael would have to be strong like a solid statue.

     Simon was going to make it difficult, however. Simon entered Raphael's bedroom without warning. Raphael quickly hid Simon's underwear under the comforter to prevent Simon from seeing that it spent the night with Raphael. The attempt failed, however.

     "Good morning, boss," Simon said, approaching the bed. "What can I get started for you this morning?"

     "You're definitely not supposed to be here this early," Raphael replied. "And you're definitely not supposed to be in my room."

     "I would choose being with you over anything else," Simon flirted. "I just want to be able to _service_ you _properly_." Simon replied.

     The comforter was only covering the lower three-fourths of Raphael. His modestly defined pecs were above, visibly to see, and Simon was making most of his eye contact with them instead of Raphael's eyes. 

     "I don't need anything right now, Simon," Raphael said with his cocky smile.

     "As you wish, boss," Simon turned around, and began walking away. He grabbed a handful of comforter and dragged it with him, just for two steps before letting go. Simon turned around with a smile. Raphael hadn't moved, and hadn't instinctively grabbed back at the comforter to be modest. The comforter was now at his hips, almost showing skin in his more intimate areas, and part of his right leg was exposed as well. Simon eyed his boss up and down before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

 

     After half an hour, Raphael was showered, dressed, and entering the main kitchen. He opened up a fridge and took out a pint of blood. He poured it into a daiquiri glass and garnished it with a blood orange wedge. Raphael secretly loved the punny irony to it. As he took a sip, another vampire entered the room.

     "Good morning, Mr. Santiago," she greeted.

     Raphael swallowed his breakfast and smiled at his clan mate. "Hello Eva. Have you seen Simon around?"

     "No I haven't. Is this about the sexual stuff going on between you?" she asked.

     "Anything of that nature would also be private by nature," Raphael responded. "And I just would like to know his locations as frequently as possible. Unknowing is concerning."

     "Whatever you say, boss," she said. "I can keep an eye out, though."

     Eva left the room after grabbing herself a pint of blood from the fridge, leaving Raphael by himself. He checked the clock on his phone. It was nearly sunset; the near end of the night for mundanes, but the beginning of the day for vampires. He was positive Simon would have many more tricks up his sleeve today, but Raphael was planning a few of his own.

     Raphael's scheming was interrupted when his phone began to ring from an unknown number. Raphael answered the phone anyways.

     "You've reached Santiago," Raphael said courteously.

     "Hello, Mr. Santiago," a masculine voice on the other line said. The man was Russian by his accent but it wasn't heavy enough to imply that he was new to the states. "My name is Arseny, and I am a masseuse your assistant hired for a home visit. Do not worry, I am downworlder and discreet."

     "A downworlder masseuse? What chapter?" Raphael asked.

     "Krasnyy Volk Pack. I am friends with Lucian," Arseny replied. "He recommended me to your Simon."

     "Alright, do you have the address?" Raphael asked.

     "Not yet, Simon recommended I wait until you gave your permission," Arseny replied.

     Raphael smiled. Simon was a pretty good assistant. "I am located in the Hotel DuMort. Don't try anything funny with your pack."

     "We don't care about Downworlder or Shadowhunter affairs. Your clan is safe with me," the man replied. "I will be there in an hour."

     "Thank you, Arseny," Raphael said before he hung up the phone.

     Arseny arrived right on schedule. He was a large, muscular man. He had auburn hair and a well groomed beard that wasn't too bushy or long, but well filled. He had a tight white tank top that left his arms and shoulders exposed, his pecs bulging out, and well fitting black jeans. "Are you Santiago?"

     Raphael was impressed with the man's physique, and he could also smell the man's exquisite high-label cologne. "Yes I am, let me show you the way," Raphael replied. "I like that cologne you're wearing. How is that not too strong for a wolf? I've been under the impression wolves are too sensitive to those artificial scents."

     "Pack secret. We invented certain colognes and perfumes with various downworlder pheromones to suppress werewolf smell and subconsciously put other downworlders at ease," Arseny replied.

     "Smart. It's working. I'll keep your pack secret a secret," Raphael replied.

     Arseny carried a well-packed foldable massage table and a large backpack with him into a spacious den with a lit fireplace. Raphael raised an eyebrow; there was a rule against leaving a room unattended with a lit fire. It was well known, well followed, and most vampires didn't like open flames anyways.

     Arseny unfolded and secured the massage table near the center of the room, but closer to the warm fireplace. Arseny opened up the backpack and removed a towel and a bottle of oil. "I will go find hot water to warm up the massage oil. Strip down, lay face down on table with your head in the face rest, and cover up your ass with the towel," Arseny said.

     "This is a naked massage?" Raphael asked.

     "That is what your assistant said you requested so we can also focus on your calf and leg areas. He said you recently injured them in a fight," Arseny said.

     "Right..." Raphael replied. "Just double checking we would cover that today. Thank you," Raphael replied. Arseny left the room and closed the door. Raphael started to remove his suit, shirt, and pants as requested and set them down gently, draped over a spare chair. He threw his balled up socks on the ground and climbed on top of the table, adjusting himself to line up correctly. He had just settled the towel to cover himself when there was a courtesy knock on the door.

     "I'm ready," Raphael said. The door squeaked open, and then closed behind his masseur. His heavy footsteps echoed on the oak flooring as they slowly approached the table. Raphael took a deep breath to relax himself when he realized that the scent in the room wasn't Arseny's downworlder cologne. This was a cologne Raphael kept stored in his bathroom.

     "Simon," Raphael said, slowly raising himself before a pal on his shoulder blades carefully, but assertively led him back down.

     "Shhhh," Simon hushed. "Just relax." Simon gently folded the towel on Raphael's lower back up into a sixth of its size, barely covering Raphael's ass, exposing his thighs and the rest of his legs. Raphael tensed up at the fear of what Simon was going to do. "Don't worry, I'm not peeking. Yet. I'm here to help you relax."

     Simon poured a line of oil down Raphael's spine. It was warm, and paired with the fireplace, Raphael was in paradise. Simon's hands rubbed the oil around evenly over his back, applying pressure into the circles he was making. 

     "These knots are so tight," Simon said. "I wonder what else about you is tight." Simon began to knead the area around Raphael's neck; grabbing a section and then rubbing it to soothe. "I know your neck hurts you a lot. I always see you throwing your head back, or rubbing this part," Simon said before moving his hand to where the neck meets the spine. "I notice these things because I watch you, Raphael Santiago."

     Simon moved around the table to where he was ahead of Raphael. He glided his hands to his sides and began to rub and knead circles there. "I am always looking at you, studying you. Call it fascination or admiration, whatever you'd like." As Simon took miniscule steps forward, his hands went further south on Raphael. "I know your likes, your dislikes, your strengths, and your weaknesses. But never would I have thought that I was one of your weaknesses."

     His hands were now just slightly above Raphael's hips. "And I never would have thought that indulging myself, giving in to anal sex with you would have been one of mine either, but I loved every second of it. I loved having you in me, Raphael." His fingertips were now slightly breaching underneath the edge of the towel, slowly rising up the curvature of Raphael's ass. "But most importantly, I loved hearing the effect I had on you. I loved finding out how I made  _you_ feel on the inside." His whole hands were now pushing the towel off, and he had Raphael's squishy, yet firm bubble butt in his palms. "That's why I know you're going to fucking love it when I get to return the favor and dick you down, Raphael.". 

     Simon removed one hand from Raphael's ass, knocking the towel onto the floor, while the other caressed both of Raphael's ass cheeks. Simon grabbed the bottle of oil and poured more onto Raphael's rear, getting a generous amount within his crack.

     Raphael let out a moan when Simon began to squeeze and massage his ass, gently spreading his cheeks to expose his oiled hole, teasingly dragging an occasional finger across the entrance. "Fuck," Raphael muttered.

     "You want me in there, don't you, Raphael?" Simon asked. "You just gotta ask for it."

     Raphael bit his lip, he really wanted it right now. "I won't give you the satisfaction."

     "Aww," Simon moaned. "But I have so much satisfaction to  _give_." Simon slipped a finger into Raphael's ass, and Raphael let out a low moan. "Boss, you're so wet for me."

     "Perhaps it's the several ounces of massage oil you poured into my asshole," Raphael replied snarkily. 

     "We need to work on your dirty talk," Simon replied. "We both know I make you feel special, I just want to feel special in return." Simon slid a second finger into Raphael, and Raphael moaned a little louder this time as Simon rotated his two fingers back and forth, adjusting the depth they were inside of him. "My dick feels even better than this. I can't wait to show you. When would you like that to be? Next week? Tomorrow? Now?"

     " _Now now now now now."_ Raphael thought. "Whenever I feel like you deserve it," he said, contradicting his desires.

     "Oh, is that so? I think I might know a way to earn it," Simon said. He spread open Raphael's ass, and leaned over Raphael on the table to plant  his face into his boss's ass. Raphael moaned as Simon's tongue began to glide around the rim of Raphael's slick hole. Raphael grabbed onto the legs of the table with a strong grip and bit his lips harder, trying to muffle his moaning as Simon dipped his tongue down deep in and out of him.

     "My cock could slide in here so easily, boss. You'd be able to take it so fucking well. This table could support us both. We have this romantic fire. Don't lie and say you don't want it," Simon said before resuming eating Raphael out.

     "I want you to keep servicing me, because I am in charge," Raphael said. Simon removed his mouth from Raphael's ass and approached his head. He kissed his boss's ear before whispering to him, "You want to be serviced? Turn around."

     Raphael smiled and lifted himself up, rotating around onto his back, only to find out that Simon had vampire sped out of the room. Raphael groaned with disappointment at Simon's power play. 

     The door swung open and Raphael quickly attempted to cover up his erection as he heard: "Your assistant said he was finished with your meeting-oh. It was a sex thing. He said he had urgent downworld news for you."

     "I need a minute," Raphael said.

     "Yes, sir," Arseny said before leaving again.

     Raphael laid down on the table, stroking his lubricated cock, thinking about Simon's strong hands on his body, and how they felt in his ass. He fantasized about how it would have really felt, the two of them both oiled and slippery from the oil, Simon pressed up against his back completely so his cock could be buried within him as deep as it could go. Perhaps Simon would even have his arms around Raphael, holding the two of them even tighter together.

     That's all it took for Raphael to blow his load all over his chest. Raphael quickly dried himself off with the towel from earlier. All these orgasms in a single week was doing wonders for Raphael's body. He felt like he had already received a deep tissue massage. In a way, he has. But if Arseny was still here, and on Raphael's dime, he would get the most of his money's worth. And if Simon was going to be drawing out this sexual battle for several days, well, he would make sure to get the most of that too. 


	3. Day Two Part Two/Day Three

    **11:00pm of Day Two (42 Hours to Go)**

 Simon arrived at Hunter's Moon, just moments after rubbing down Raphael. His plan was to not contact him or visit the Hotel Dumort for the next 42 hours or so to starve Raphael for attention, and make him crave attention. He figured it wouldn't be too hard. He'd gone a few days without seeing Clary or Maia. It was difficult because Vampires ran on later schedules to avoid sunlight, but everyone else ran on normal hours. But Simon entered the bar and sat down at his favorite chair, receiving a smile from his favorite bartender and downworlder friend.

     "Hey you, long time no see," Maia said. "Whoever she is, she must be very lucky to have you."

     "Woah, woah, what is that even supposed to mean?" Simon replied, instinctively. 

     "It means that you walked in here with a happy, shit-eating grin which means you just got laid. So spill the beans," Maia insisted.

     "Look....in time, depending on how things go. I've spent the past several days with....them, and I am swearing them off for the next 42 hours. That's the remainder of today and their whole day tomorrow. I will talk to them again two days from now," Simon explained.

     "This is very specific and weird. You're making  _me_ want a drink," Maia replied. She grabbed two shot glasses off the shelves and placed one in front of each of them. She filled hers up with bourbon and his up with B+ blood. "Cheers," she said as they clinked their glasses at downed their drinks. "So what are your plans for the next specifically planned out 42 hours?"

     "Well I'm visiting you now, I'll visit Clary in the afternoon after I wake up. Probably visit you again tomorrow night....visit her the next afternoon again...." Simon trailed off, and Maia looked at him like he was pathetic. How hard could it be to go less than two days without Raphael?

     "You are welcome here anytime, but I am concerned. You seem a little pathetic. What's 42 hours from now? That's like,......5 o'clock in the afternoon the day after tomorrow, right? That's a random fucking time," Maia stated.

     "I'll explain when I'm comfortable," Simon said.

     "It's a vampire! That's near enough to sunset, that's gotta be like sunrise for vampires," Maia solved.

     "I said I would explain when I'm comfortable. This is all very new," Simon said.

     Maia fought her urge to pry, but saw the tired, pitiful look on SImon's face. He seemed broken, in a way. "Fine, but just know I love and support you, and there's nothing that you would be afraid of telling me," she said as she reassuringly held his hand. "Now let's do some more shots and forget the g......them." Simon looked up at Maia, both aware that the other was aware, leaving all unsaid. Simon just smiled and took his next shot.

 

**11:00am of Day Three (32 hours to go)**

 

     Simon woke up on the couch of Maia's loft with a killer headache. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table to check the time. It was twelve hours since he arrived at Hunter's Moon, and there was a text from Raphael.  
  
      _6:07am "Kind of disappointed that you didn't pull any more stunts last night. Giving up on your conquest so easily?_

Maia entered the living room and Simon quickly hid his phone from her view. "Morning, sunshine. Good thing you're a daylighter. My blinds aren't the best. Neither is anything in this apartment."

     "That's a lie," Simon argued. "That Gamecube right there," he said, pointing to the retro console, "is the best thing ever. I forgot how truly iconic Mario Party 4 and Double Dash were."

     "Well, you'll have to try playing it sober. Kicking your ass was fun, but drunk Simon was no match. At least give me a challenge. But be warned, I will still win though," Maia bragged.

     "That is the falsest statement I have ever heard of," Simon replied. 

     "Uhh, hello? It's my console that I haven't replaced. I've been loyal to it, and it will favor me," Maia replied.

     "You're making it sound like there's no skill involved," Simon retorted.

     "In your case, there is none involved," Maia teased.

     "Wow, harsh, are all werewolves this savage?" Simon asked.

     "We really are," Maia responded. "I propose a tournament. You have 32 hours to kill correct?"

     "Correct," Simon said.

     "Best two out of three Mario Party maps wins the Mario Party cup. Best point totals after 8 courses in Double Dash gets the Mario Kart Cup. The tie breaker is a twenty life brawl on Melee for the Smash Bros. Cup. Best two out of three cups wins," Maia replied. 

     "Sound fair enough," Simon said. "What are we playing for?"

     "What do you want your prize to be?" Maia asked.

     "Free shots for a week," Simon replied.

     "You have a limit on three a night, though. I need to make sure I get enough in tips to cover that," Maia said.

     "Fair enough, and what do you want in return?" Simon asked.

     "I want five facts of your choosing about your mystery lover," Maia replied.

     "You get three," Simon argued.

     "I wanted three, that's why I highballed five. I also get to veto stupid facts I find stupid, boring, or some form of cop-out," Maia replied.

     "Fair," Simon said.

     "Let the games begin," Maia said.

     The Mario Party competition was intense. Both Simon and Maia were skilled in the mini games, breaking about 50/50 each time, but the luck of the dice and the actions of the NPCs favored Simon. Simon, however, was no match for Maia in the Mario Kart cup. He had gotten too used to the newer editions that his Double Dash skills needed work. Although, Simon really wanted to blame those fucking blue shells instead of admitting that he needed some practice. It was then time for the Super Smash Bros. Cup between the two of them.

     "Pick your poison," Maia taunted.

     "I am choosing Fox. The elite of the elite, all of the best pro players choose him, and I am also a pro," Simon boasted confidently. "Who do you dare challenge me with?"

     "I am picking....Kirby," Maia replied with a proud smile.

     Simon began to laugh. "You're going to risk three drinks a night for a week on fucking Kirby?" Simon asked.

     "Never underestimate a cute quirky guy," Maia replied.

     "Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Simon teased.

     Maia rolled her eyes. "Kirby is way cuter."

     "Let's just get this over with so I can get my free shots," Simon said confidently.

     Simon lost minutes later. He sat there, shocked at the screen, watching Kirby do his victory dance on the results screen, wondering how he lost. Granted, it was fairly close. Maia only had three lives left, but that was definitely too many for a Kirby vs Fox fight.

     "You only won because you spammed the down-B way too much," Simon pouted.

     "It's one of his moves, I used it strategically, just like you used Fox's moves. Don't be a sore loser," Maia teased. "You owe me four facts."

     "It's only three," Simon corrected.

     "Worth a shot. Whatever, spill."

     Simon took a deep breath and contemplated what he should tell her. He didn't even know what this thing between him and Raphael even was. Was it a big enough deal to tell her? Would it ever lead into anything past sexual? If not, would Simon ever be with a guy after Raphael? He looked over at Maia. She looked supportive, caring. She didn't ask for these facts to be malicious or shady. She wanted Simon's trust, and to be a listener.

     "It's Raphael," Simon replied.

     Maia's face went through a process. It looked like she wanted to laugh, or be shocked, but Simon could tell she fought off her reactions that would seem negative to only be supportive.

     "Okay," she said with a nod. "Tell me something that interests you about him, or something I wouldn't think to know. Something only you know," Maia said.

     Simon sat and thought hard about Raphael, about his features, about his personality.

     "He's more emotionally vulnerable than I ever would have guessed. He cares so much about the clan, his sister, Luke, the downworld, even....me I guess, maybe," Simon replied.

     "Yeah, I don't think I would have guessed that either. That's good to hear, though," Maia replied. "One more."

     Simon smiled as if he was anxiously waiting to tell a great joke. "His ass tastes delicious."

     Maia burst out laughing, falling over to the side. "Oh my gawwwwwwd. I definitely did not need to know Raphael Santiago has a gourmet asshole." Simon started laughing as well from Maia's commentary. "Thank you, for that, Simon. You pervert. Simon Lewis eats ass, I'm getting a T-Shirt with that, or it's going on my gravestone. I haven't decided yet." Maia wiped the laughter tears from her eyes and Simon finally stopped laughing to catch his breath. Maia gave Simon a big, tight hug. "Thank you for trusting me, Simon."

     "Thank you for supporting me," Simon replied.

     Maia looked at the clock on her phone. "We have made it to 5 pm."

     "Raphael is waking up now," Simon replied. 

     "So the plan is to ignore him today and be there when he wakes up tomorrow?" Maia asked.

     "Pretty much," Simon replied.

     "Boy drama," she said while rolling her eyes. "So much worse than girls. You should see Clary, and talk to her. I've got work from 7 to 3, so I'll be around at the bar."

     "Thank you, Maia, for everything," Simon said.

     "Any time," she said.

 

**6:30 pm of Day Three (22.5 hours to go)**

 

     Raphael paced around Magnus's loft anxiously. Magnus was watching, judging ever so slightly, while sipping on his cosmopolitan. Raphael had been like this for the past half hour.

     "This is unprofessional. One cannot just play hooky from work and not give your employer a heads notice," Raphael complained.

     Magnus shrugged at an invisible entity in a 'WTF' fashion. "Unprofessional? Employer? Do you actually pay this kid?" Magnus asked.

     "Yes, I do," Raphael said. "He gets $20 an hour."

     "Oh," Magnus said, surprised. "How very generous. Also, how very hot. Fooling around with your personal secretary. How 1970's."

     "My frustration right now isn't with the nature of our relationship," Raphael argued.

     "Isn't it?" Magnus said. "When was the last time you saw or heard from him?" Magnus asked.

     Raphael sighed. "It was around 10 last night."

     "And you're usually up until about 6 in the morning, so you almost went a whole day without him essentially," Magnus said.

     "You're the one counting," Raphael said.

     Magnus scoffed. "Like you aren't. You know him, there's probably some Shadowhunter emergency and him, Jace, Clary, and Alexander have all run off to save the world," Magnus reassured.

     Almost instantaneously, the locks on the front door began to unlock and Alec walked in. Raphael turned to Magnus and gave him a smug look. Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael before turning to Alec and putting a large smile on his face.

     "Alexander, my love," Magnus said optimistically. "I'm sure you're here for some very important Director of the Institute of Shadowhunters business, yes?"

     Alec looked at Raphael, and then looked at Magnus with a very confused expression on his face. "No, I'm here because we're a couple and couples spend time together."

     "There it is," Raphael said triumphantly.

     Magnus turned to Raphael with a bitter expression. "Oh hush, you."

     "Is now a bad time?" Alec asked, very uneasily.

     "No, I was just trying to make a point to my dear good friend Raphael," Magnus said. "Has Simon been at the Institute in the last twenty-ish hours?"

     Alec looked at Magnus suspiciously, and looked back at Raphael who had a very expectant look on his face. "He arrived just before I left to come here to see Clary, why?"

     "See, Raphael? Simon just wants to spend quality time with his good friend Clary," Magnus replied.

     "While he's supposed to be on the clock?" Raphael argued.

     "What does he even do for you? Realistically," Magnus asked condescendingly.

     "I can come back," Alec tried interjecting.

     "Stay," the both of the downworlders said in unison, making Alec's eyebrows jump high on his face.

     "I am acting like this so you can be true and honest about your feelings for this boy," Magnus said calmly. Alec's eyebrows raised again.

     "Raphael and Simon?" Alec asked.

     "Darling, stop interrupting for the moment," Magnus replied, causing Alec to roll his eyes and throw his hands upwards out of frustration.

     "I am not feeling anything, Magnus," Raphael said. "He is an employee that is making my day to day operations of running a vampire clan more difficult as opposed to more smoothly, which is what I am paying him to do."

     "And what is your excuse for the sex stuff?" Magnus asked. Alec's jaw dropped.

     "That's private business that does not relate to this conversation," Raphael argued.

     "Raphael, you made me teleport you here literally to discuss your sexual feelings for Simon because you haven't felt this way before," Magnus argued.

     "Ok, enough," Alec said as he stood up from his chair. "I'm headed back to the Institute and talking to Simon and I'll convince him to talk to you, Raphael. You can continue this conversation when I'm gone. Adios." He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. 

     The air was thick and heavy with uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Magnus broke it. "What are you afraid of, Raphael? Be honest with me. We both know there's more to this."

     Raphael swallowed hard to overcome the anxious lump in his throat. "I'm afraid of what it means if I do allow myself to share my body with him again. If things don't work, what if I never feel comfortable or inclined to be sexual with another person again? Will I feel that all my future relationships are flawed if I don't feel for them the way Simon makes me feel? Or worse, what if I do allow myself to get my heart attached to Simon? I've never been this vulnerable and I don't know how to navigate these feelings," Raphael ranted.

     "Oh, my sweet Raphael," Magnus said. "I had no idea. I can't fully understand your situation. I could pretend I do, but that'd be a lie. I've been a little more sexually liberal in my lifetime so asexuality is not my field of expertise. However, I do know a thing or two about relationships, and I do know a thing or two about you. Simon makes you happy, and happy was not an adjective I ever really felt fit you. And I won't say things like 'Simon could be the one' because who knows what the future holds? But you deserve to indulge yourself this time. Have a sexual fling for the life experience. If it never comes back, that is alright. If your future partners don't like that, leave them and find someone who understands you. You have overcome so many obstacles in your life that you were not prepared for. If you encounter those obstacles in the future, you will overcome them. Allow yourself to be in the present, and try to ease your anxieties of the future."

     "Your advice to me about my anxiety is to not worry about it?" Raphael asked skeptically.

     Magnus rolled his eyes and scoffed in disbelief. "That was like a fraction of what I said. What I am telling you is that you are smart and strong enough to survive whatever you choose, whatever the future holds. And that you deserve to indulge yourself and allow yourself to participate in whatever is going on between you and Simon. Plan for the worst, hope for the best, and enjoy the good."

     "So I should let Simon fuck me?" Raphael asked.

     Magnus laughed a little and looked at his dearest friend. "Only if you want him too. Although, these little mind games and tricks sound sexy. I say make him keep trying and play some games back. In my years of experience of being.....a man slut as the kids say, playing hard to get every once in awhile is smart."

     "Play some games back?" Raphael asked.

     "Yes. If you want to keep the power, you have to take it back," Magnus said.

     "I like the way you think, Magnus," Raphael responded with a smirk.

 

**9:00 pm of Day Three (20 hours to go)**

 

Clary and Simon sat at their favorite pier, looking at the stars. They had gone out to their favorite art museum, and had made funny commentary about all of the interesting pieces that a joke could be made out of. They had always claimed it was their way of appreciating and modernizing the timelessness and relevance of art. It was their favorite thing to do during hard times or after a difficult day.

     "So, what's the news you want to share?" Clary asked, as the two of them were on their backs on an old picnic quilt They were completely relaxed, totally at ease. Clary knew something was up when Simon had suggested this for the night. And like a supportive friend, she tried to make him laugh, have a quality time, and wait until a low-pressure opportunity to coax Simon.

     "I'm bisexual. I've been seeing this guy," Simon said.

     "That's good," Clary said. "It's twice the amount of options." Simon chuckled. "Does he know you're a vampire?"

     "It's Raphael," Simon replied. 

     Clary gasped. "Wow, don't you two hate each other? Or am I really far behind?"

     "It's strictly physical, for me anyways. It's kind of like hate sex. He likes me, though," Simon replied. 

     "Oh," Clary said. "And you're just not getting attached?"

     "Yeah," Simon said. "I mean, after all he's put us through, why would I feel more?" Simon asked.

     "I mean, initially, but he's been a really big ally for us and he's done so much for us," Clary responded.

     "Yeah, because he wanted to fuck my asshole," Simon responded.

     Clary laughed. "Wow, so you were the bottom?"

     "Only once!" Simon exclaimed. "I'm playing hard to get, next time he's going to be bottom. I'm just making him....crave me."

     "Crave you?" Clary asked.

     "Yeah," Simon replied. "Like, teasing him so he wants me more and is so consumed for his lust by me that he wants me inside him."

     "That sounds like a lot of work and emotion for someone who doesn't like him back. You want him to feel all these feelings for you, and you want to convince me that you don't feel anything for him in return? I'm sure you're getting more out of this than some petty revenge and a nut."

     "I like,....feeling sexually desired and romantically wanted. It makes me feel really good about myself for once," Simon said.

     "Well, you obviously are desiring him sexually back," Clary said.

     "He started it. He made it very clear the sexual....access was happening so I'll go for it," Simon said.

     "And there's nothing romantic?" Clary asked.

     "I don't think Raphael is capable of romance," Raphael replied.

     "But what if he was?" Clary asked. "Is that something you'd want?"

     "But it won't happen," Simon replied.

     "It could."

     "It's Raphael, for crying out loud. You've met him."

     "Yes, and I've seen how he looks at you."

     "He's just thirsty for me."

     "You're avoiding my question."

     "What's the question?"

     "Would you want something more and something romantic with Raphael Santiago?" Clary asked.

     "N-.....I-.....," Simon stuttered. He didn't want to think about it too much. Clary was being ridiculous, obviously. The man was emotionally shallow and self-centered. He just wanted to use Simon and Simon was just going to use him back. Simon wasn't going to get anything more so he wasn't planning on it or hoping for it. "It's getting late."

     Simon was a vampire, it was early for him, but Clary wouldn't pry. "Ok," she said. "Let's head back." Simon walked Clary back to the Institute,and they didn't bring up Raphael anymore. They talked about Jace, and Simon wasn't jealous like he'd usually be. He was really happy for her. He wondered how the growth happened, and the thought of Raphael popped in his head, but he shook it away. Raphael was not Simon's new crush. 

     After Clary was safe at the Institute, Simon went to Maia's bar for some drinks. They kept it light and casual, but Simon did mention that he told Clary about being bisexual with Raphael. She didn't pry much more after that, since she already did her prying earlier that day. She still bought Simon a congratulations drink, despite winning their video game tournament. After a few hours, Simon went to his boathouse residence at the Wolf Den. He looked at the clock, at it was three in the morning. Fourteen hours until he'd get to see Raphael. His dick was hard, thinking about his plan. Simon decided to stroke one out, thinking about Raphael roaming his hands over his body. Maybe Raphael would like to jack Simon off. Maybe Raphael wouldn't be able to resist the urge to put his mouth on it, and suck Simon off with that beautiful mouth of his that Simon really liked.

    Simon came, and after he cleaned himself up and relaxed, he was quickly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at incorporating Raphael's asexuality inside this sexual-driven fic (I started the series like, the episode before I found out he was asexual) does not reflect every asexual person. I support all asexuals, no matter how sexually liberal/abstinent they fall on the asexual spectrum. I do not mean to imply that asexuals need "the right person" to help them realize they like having sex, or any other negative asexual stereotype or misconception. I do not mean to imply Magnus's advice to Raphael will apply to any other context, scenario, or situation outside of this fic.


	4. Day Four

     Raphael's alarm went off at 5 o'clock the next day. He was still in a groggy, heavily comatose state with his eyes still shut. He blindly reached his left arm over to his nightstand and turned off the alarm. He groaned, not too eager to start the day.

     He suddenly felt a weight on his body with hands roaming on his chest. 'Now he fucking decides to show up', Raphael thought. 

     "Good morning, boss," Simon said playfully.

     "Simon, I'm tired," Raphael said as he tried to gently push Simon off. His hand met Simon's bare chest. "Why are you shirtless in my bed?"

     "I'm not just shirtless," Simon said as he grabbed Raphael's hand. Simon sat up straight and ran Raphael's hand down his own chest until it grazed the soft, yet gristly texture of his semi-recently trimmed pubic hair.

     "Jesus, Simon," Raphael responded, still not opening his eyes.

     "Do we match?" Simon asked as he slipped the cover down Raphael slowly, letting the fabric graze teasingly down Raphael's skin until most of his groin, but not his cock was revealed. Raphael's groin was recently shaved completely. He was cute and smooth all the way down.

     "I'm too tired to be seduced. I'm not a morning guy, Simon," Raphael replied.

     "I'm not here to have sex. I'm not here to have you in my mouth." Simon got low onto Raphael, their chests pressing together, their chubbing cocks just starting to grow against one another. Simon grazed his lips against Raphael's skin. "In fact, I'm here to feed _you._ "

     "I don't think you heard me. I'm not being seduced, I'm not giving in to you. I'm not blowing you or eating your ass," Raphael stated.

     "Oh, you're gonna eat me out all right," Simon said as his hand roamed around Raphael's torso. "Just not my ass."

     Raphael was too tired to put everything together immediately. "You think I'm going to drink blood from you?"

     Simon wrapped his arm around Raphael's back and used his vampire speed to quickly lift the both of them into a sitting up position. The shock jolted Raphael's eyes open and he looked at the naked beauty of the gorgeous man in his bed with him. "I know you will," Simon said. "You're hungry, and I hid the blood packs after making sure every other vamp in this building was fed. I had twice as much and have plenty to spare." Simon slowly raised his free arm and rubbed his wrist along Raphael's lips. "So eat me, or don't eat."

     "Eating from another vampire is meant to be an extremely intimate occurrence in a relationship," Raphael protested.

     "I know," Simon said softly, sincerely. There was nothing teasing in his words, no cheesy flirting.  "Be intimate with me."

     Raphael considered if maybe Simon was crossing a line. He wasn't sure what Simon was trying to prove. Simon lowered his arm and wrapped himself around Raphael instead. One hand massaged his back while the other coaxed Raphael's head to his neck. Raphael caved in to his instincts and bit into Simon, causing his fledgling to moan. 

     Simon moved both of his hands down to Raphael's ass and squeezed it as his boss ate from his neck. Simon was feeling the rush of Raphael's venom through his body. He didn't feel it as strongly as mundanes, shadowhunters, or other downworlders would, but there was definitely a high to be gained from a vampire bite. It heightened even more when Raphael began to roam his hands on his back, tracing up and down to his sides, grabbing his ass in return.  Simon was having a sensory overload. He wasn't sure what to focus on: teasing Raphael's ass, Raphael's mouth alternating between kisses and feeding on his neck, or the mini massage he was receiving from Raphael's hands in his heightened, sensitive state.

     His daze was slightly broken when he was pushed onto his back. He saw Raphael kneeling above him when he felt his boss's hands roaming his chest, his thumbs delicately teasing Simon's nipples. Simon took a deep breath in an attempt to sober up, but it was no use. Raphael took his breath away again immediately as the man lowered himself on top of Simon and began to kiss his lips, delicately dipping his tongue towards Simon's. Simon reciprocated and  moaned into Raphael's mouth. The coming down from the vampire venom high really made the kiss significantly more tender than their kisses in the past. Simon hoped all of their kisses would be like this before he realized that romance was not meant to be included in whatever this relationship was.

     Raphael broke the connection of their mouths and began to kiss down Simon. Simon slightly winced when Raphael kissed the sore area he fed from, but it made his cock jump with delight. Raphael made sure to lick and gently bite Simon's nippled before moving onto his toned torso. SImon's cock was bouncing knowing Raphael's mouth would soon be near. Simon was imagining how nice and warm Raphael's mouth would be on his cock. Raphael's lips gently grazed Simon's erection, and Simon eagerly awaited his pleasure. Raphael's eyes met Simon's and Raphael flashed his infamously devilish smile when he felt things were going his way. He licked his plump lips and opened his mouth eagerly as he placed a hand around Simon's erection. 

     However, Raphael dove into Simon's thigh, continuing his feast from there. Simon moaned upon impact and cursed under his breath. He felt the energy of the vampire venom resurfacing, coursing through his veins again. Raphael continued to stroke Simon's dick as he fed, causing Simon to pant from the overwhelming lust that was boiling up. Simon reached a hand down to run his fingers through Raphael's silky black hair.

     "I'm full," Raphael said as he lifted his head up from Simon's thigh, showing Simon that same victory smirk. Simon couldn't have Raphael stop now. He was so high and so horny he needed more. But he realized what Raphael was up to: Simon had been countered. Simon couldn't be the one to show weakness. He couldn't beg for more of Raphael. Or could he? Would that be such a bad idea? To have an orgasm and more vampire venom at the cost of his dignity and long-term plan? 

     Simon apparently took too much time to decide. Raphael climbed back on top of Simon, applying most of his bodyweight on him, sliding his arms underneath his back to hold him close and romantic-like. Raphael's erection was laying right on top of Simon's, and Raphael began to grind and thrust, making their cocks rub against another with sweet, sweet friction. Raphael began to kiss and suck the tender spot on Simon's neck.

     "You wanted intimate, right Simon?" Raphael asked. "Did you want romance? Is there something deeper here than I thought? Do you need me Simon? Do you crave me? Were you empty the past two days without me? It's ok if you were. Just say that you need me. Say that you want me to let you come. Say that I give you pleasure." 

     His voice was seductive, his honeyed words were sweet and laced with impure thoughts. Did Simon want to say yes or was that the high talking? Did Simon need him or was he just horny enough to agree? Were Clary and Maia right? Was there more to his feelings and Simon was merely fighting them? He wanted Raphael so badly right now. He needed him in this moment.

     "No," Simon forced out, with all of his strength. 

     "That's too bad," Raphael said into his neck, his words vibrating against the skin as his lips grazed Simon's wound. With a flash of vampire speed, Raphael was gone from the room, leaving Simon erect, high, and alone.

     "Fuck!" Simon exclaimed before grabbing his own cock to finish himself off. That plan backfired severely, he thought. The feeding was supposed to make Raphael more into Simon, not the other way around. He had no idea vampire venom still could affect other vampires, a serious flaw in his plan. The orgasm was so strong from the venom, and only the venom (it had nothing to do with Raphael arousing Simon by being an immense tease more than Simon's ever been aroused before in life) that Simon fell backwards in Raphael's bed from exhaustion and passed out.

* * *

     Raphael headed to the downworlder bar where Maia worked at. He grabbed a seat at the counter and smiled at Maia. She approached him and placed a small napkin on the counter in front of him. 

     "What'll it be?" Maia asked.

     "Plasma with scotch, please," Raphael requested.

     "Wow," Maia said in response. Hard liquor increased the alcohol potency of fermented blood, but it usually didn't mix well. Most vampires didn't have the acquired taste and would just opt for a second shot of the blood. Raphael loved classy alcohols like scotch and wine, however. Plasma was strong enough on its own though, however. Maia came back with the glass of scotch. You could see the denser, clearer liquid mixed in with it, sitting at the bottom. Raphael took the entire drink in a single try. He set the glass back onto the counter. 

     "That's gonna kick my ass real soon," Raphael said.

     "What happened with Simon?" Maia asked. 

     Raphael raised his eyebrow. "What do you already know?"

     "That you two are having some weird sexual contest thing," Maia said.

     "A contest? Is that what this is to him?" Raphael asked.

     "Don't quote me, I don't know  _much_ ," Maia replied. "He just wants to get under your skin because he likes you or something."

     "He likes me? Can I quote you on  _that_?" Raphael asked.

     "He likes you enough to have sex with you, and wants to have sex again. Why aren't you having this conversation with  _him_?" Maia asked.

     "I'm already too vulnerable around him. He knows I like him, he was _very_  clear with making it known that he knew my feelings. I thought all of this was maybe him toying with my emotions," Raphael replied. "He let me feed out of him, knowing full well that's only something vampires do when they're romantically involved, at a pretty serious stage I may add. And it was the best I ever felt. He tasted so sweet, he tasted like my soulmate-"

     "Before you continue, you  _are_ talking about his blood, right?" Maia asked with a pained expression on her face.

     "Yes, I'm not talking about his asshole. Although, that was pretty delicious as well," Raphael added.

     "I know too much and am having mental images that are just too vivid right now," Maia replied.

     "Sorry," Raphael replied. "I just...." Raphael took a deep sigh. "I think I love him Maia, and it would just kill me if he didn't feel the same."

     Maia looked at the lovesick sap across from her with pity, but she also felt warm inside. It was a slightly cute story, aside from all the explicit kinky sex. "Between you and me, I'm pretty sure Simon feels the way deep down, he's just having trouble admitting it to himself."

     "If what you say is true, how do I get him to realize he loves me?" Raphael asked.

     Maia shrugged. "I guess you need to figure that one out yourself."

 

* * *

 

     Raphael took a taxi home because he was too drunk to speed run the distance. He stumbled into his bedroom to see Simon sleeping in his bed. Raphael scoffed and began to strip naked. He climbed into his bed and planted a drunk, sloppy kiss on Simon's unmoving lips. "My sweeping beauty didn't wake up ," he said groggily as he laid himself down and wrapped his arm around Simon. "I'm top spoon. Big top. What is called when cuddle?" he asked himself in a drunk stupor. He pulled Simon closer and placed a kiss on the back of Simon's neck before he fell asleep.

     Simon would wake up hours after Raphael fell asleep, and multiple hours before he would wake up again. The two of them being awake for different day cycles was definitely challenging. He realized Raphael was spooning him, and Simon sort of enjoyed it. He stayed in Raphael's arms a few additional minutes, running his fingers up and down Raphael's arm. Simon finally released himself from Raphael's embrace and left his bed. He put his clothes back on, and opened the door. The lights from the hallway slightly illuminated the room, and Simon looked back to see Raphael sleeping peacefully. He was cute and adorable, and it made Simon struggle. He wouldn't mind waking up next to that every day, being held, exchanging passionate and breathtaking kisses. But alas, the Raphael that Simon knew doesn't want that.


	5. Day Five

     Raphael woke up in his bed without Simon. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and pulled it closer to his face, inhaling Simon's scent that he left behind. It was enchanting and Raphael wanted his sheets to smell like this all of the time. It really hurt that Simon's schedule was so different since he could walk in the daylight. Raphael realized he wanted to wake up with Simon, go to bed with Simon. He would love to hold Simon's hand and go on dates with Simon, but he wasn't sure if Simon wanted that too, or just sex. Raphael wanted to push the boundaries on what he and Simon were up to. He wanted to see if Simon would act romantically or not. He grabbed his phone and sent a text to Simon.

     [To: Simon Lewis] WILL YOU HAVE A SEXY DATE WITH ME TONIGHT?

     He carried the phone to the bathroom and he began to draw a bath. The bathtub began to slowly fill with water when his phone chimed. He didn't expect Simon to reply so quickly.

     [From: Simon Lewis] WHAT IS A SEXY DATE?

     Raphael bit his tongue and tapped the side of his phone. How did he want this to play out? Should he be coy or bold? Also, he didn't have an exact plan yet, he decided this on the fly. Spontaneity was never his strength. He poured some bubble bath under the faucet as he deliberated. He wanted to kill some time before responding as to not seem too needy. However, the urge to talk to Simon was too strong. He took a deep breath and began to type.

     [To: Simon Lewis] COME AND YOU'LL FIND OUT

     Was that good enough? Was that too rude? Raphael quickly panicked.

     [To: Simon Lewis] ;D

     Seriously, who was he turning into? Raphael had used an emoji probably less than thrice in his long lifetime. Simon just had a way of unravelling him and making him squirm. Raphael was anxious waiting for Simon to reply. He stopped the water and sank into the warm, relaxing tub. The heat really soothed his tension and felt himself unwind. His cell chimed again and he opened it.

     [From: Simon Lewis] I'M INTRIGUED ;D WHAT TIME?

     Raphael smirked at his phone. He had the home field advantage now. It was time for him to do some planning.

* * *

 

     [From: Big Bad Boss] MIDNIGHT

     Simon couldn't hold back his smile. Quite frankly, he had run out of ideas for the day and wasn't sure what to do to Raphael. Sure, Simon was a little worried about what Raphael had up his sleeve, but Simon was going to spend time with Raphael, which is all he wanted. Simon wondered if Raphael's use of the word 'date' meant anything. Could Raphael be the kind of person to want to date Simon as opposed to ordering him to submit sexually like he did last week? The use of the word 'sexy' implied that this wouldn't be the romance Simon was looking for, but Simon wasn't going to complain one bit.

     "What are you smiling about?" Clary asked. The two of them were grabbing coffee with Izzy and Alec.

     "I know that face," Izzy teased. "That's the face of love." Alec's eyebrow popped up, as it always did. It was the only facial expression he ever made aside from an eye roll.

     "It's from Raphael. He asked me out on a....and I quote, 'Sexy Date'," Simon replied.

     Izzy let out an excited 'ooooh' while Clary let out a disturbed 'ewwww'. Alec was otherwise silent, but still perplexed due to his love for gossip, not that he would ever admit to it.

     "I'm scared to ask what a sexy date is," Clary said.

     "All of my dates are sexy dates," Izzy replied with a smile.

     "Gross," Alec replied, not wanting to know too much about his sister's personal life.

     "I just don't know if Raphael sees me as a person or as a piece of meat," Simon replied with a saddened tone.

     "Well, I did witness a pretty intense argument between him and Magnus about you," Alec replied.

     Simon perked up. "Really? Raphael talked to Magnus about me? What did they say?" Simon asked.

     "Well I was really only there for a minute because they were about to talk about whatever  quote 'sex stuff' end quote has been happening between the two of you and i did not want to stay for that, but from what I can tell, Magnus was telling Raphael to admit to his feelings about you and Raphael was sort of denying that he had any," Alec said before hesitating. Simon looked panged. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

     "So Raphael has no feelings for me?" Simon asked, hurt.

     "I think I believe Magnus more than Raphael. If Magnus thinks Raphael likes you, then he likely does," Alec said.

     "Exactly. I think Raphael is too uptight to even know he  _has_ emotions, let alone knowing how to process them," Izzy said.

     "Also, you also sounded like you were in denial about your feelings for Raphael. Why is it different for you and not him?" Clary asked.

     "Because he is an asshole who does rude things like talking to me rudely, or looking at me rudely, or trying to assert his dominance  on me in sexual and just bullyish ways," Simon ranted. Alec said a long drawn out 'wow' while Izzy simultaneously said 'hot'. 

     "Okay, so, Raphael  _might_ be emotionally constipated," Clary said. "He's lived a mostly catholic life, turned into a vampire which I am sure isn't easy for a catholic man to do, had to live for who knows how many years under Camille's strict and brutal reign. He might need you to show him the ropes on how love works. He probably thinks you only want to use him for sex after all that you've been doing to him."

     Izzy's eyes lightened up. "Oooooh, what have you been doing to him?"

     "Do not answer that," Alec ordered.

     "I-" Simon tried to argue, but Clary was right. On the chance Raphael wanted more, Simon hasn't been the most forthcoming on his emotions other. "So you think it's possible we think the other only wants sex?"

     "Yes, possibly," Clary said.

     "That's such a big risk, though. What if I'm wrong, or what if I'm right? Wait one second." He was getting flustered with his words and thoughts. "What is Raphael only wants sex from me?"

      Clary was about to open her mouth when Izzy held a finger up to Clary's lips. "This is my area of expertise, hun." She turned to Simon and smiled. "My sweet, sweet, Simon. In that scenario, you have two options. The first option is let him use and abuse you and get all the orgasms your little heart desires and you have a fun time."

     "Why are we related?" Alec asked.

     Izzy rolled her eyes at her negative, cynical brother. "The second option, if your feelings and emotions can't bear to be with him like that without his heart in it as well, you have to cut yourself off from him. Leave him behind to where he can't hurt you anymore."

     "That sounds terrible," Simon said. "I'd rather have him in my life, preferably with him liking me back."

     "Then go get him, make him love you. Charm him with that nerdy geek cuteness," Izzy encouraged.

     "I guess I'll try. I don't really know what he has in store for tonight, but I'll try to find some way to make it romantic I guess," Simon said.

     "Isabelle Lightwood, gay matchmaker extraordinaire," Izzy boasted. "First my brother and Magnus and now you two!"

     "I really don't think you had any driving force behind Magnus and I," Alec said.

     Izzy proceeded to flex one arm and use the other to point to her muscles. "I got these pythons using all my strength to push you out of the damn closet. Show me some respect." Clary and Simon laughed while Alec just stared at her, expressionless. "Welcome to Team I-Fucked-A-Downworlder." Alec got bright red at the comment.

     "I'm already a Downworlder," Simon replied. 

     Izzy looked pensive. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You could have been a great Shadowhunter. Imagine you covered up with runes. Sexy."

     "I do really enjoy them on Jace," Clary said.

     "And Magnus  _really_ likes them on me," Alec added.

     "Oh my gawwwwd. Did my prude president brother just share a detail about his sexual life?" Izzy asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

     "Historical moment," Simon added.

     "This is why I don't like hanging out with you guys," Alec replied sarcastically, although there was probably a large chunk of truth behind it.

     "But we love you, Alec," Clary said.

     "Yeah, whatever," Alec said. "I'm going to go to Magnus's. I'll see you all later."

     "Are you on top or on bottom tonight?" Izzy asked, which Alec responded with hitting her arm.

     

* * *

 

     The day passed sort of slowly. Simon was so excited that time didn't want to move, like waiting for Hanukkah. Simon arrived at the Hotel DuMort and went to Raphael's room. The place was lit with candles, there were rose petals on the bed, and Raphael was waiting, dressed in a suit, holding two glasses of Bloody Champagne. Simon's mouth was in awe.

     "Thank you for joining me tonight, Simon," Raphael said.

     "Sooo...." Simon said as he looked around the room. "Is tonight the night we're gunna...."

     Raphael smiled a flattered, caught off guard smile. "I actually didn't see how this was going to be misleading. If you don't mind, I would prefer if we did not. Tonight."

     Simon smiled as he took a glass from Raphael's hands. "No problem, it's your night you planned. I'm just here to be a part of it and share it with you." Raphael's smile was beaming. "Although, I do wish you had told me, I feel sort of underdressed." Simon was wearing a nice, classy-casual button down shirt with some nice pants and some fashionable loafers.

     Raphael chuckled slightly. "It's funny that you mention that. You're overdressed for the evening." He wagged his finger urging Simon to follow him as he headed over to a desk that had two large wrapped boxes on it. "I did say that this was going to be  _sexy_ and you were intrigued, so were going to play a little game." Simon's eyebrows arched in suspicion as he looked at the packages. "You choose a box. You wear what's in the box, and  _only_ what's in the box, and I will wear whatever is in the other."

     "And I don't suppose what articles of clothing I can expect?" Simon asked.

     "Nope," Raphael said smugly. Simon carefully grabbed the box on the left. "Good. I was hoping you'd pick that one. Now, go in the bathroom, get  _undressed_ , and give me an extra minute or so to shed off all these layers before you step out and see what I have on, okay?"

     "Sure thing, boss," Simon said flirtatiously. "Can I expect this to be my new work uniform?" 

     "We'll see," Raphael said. "Now go change."

     Simon took the package and carried it into Raphael's bathroom. He slowly removed the packing tape from the top it up wondering what kind of mischievous clothing was in here. A maid uniform? Sexy nurse? Inappropriate police officer? The possibilities were endless, but Simon's secret passion for far fetched porn plots and uniform kink were definitely intrigued. He finally took off the tape off and opened up the flaps, digging through the wrapping paper. To his surprise, all that was in there were some thin gray sweatpants. 

     "This is the best you could do Raphael?" Simon muttered under his breath. He shed his off his shoes, socks, shirt, and pants. He was about to put the sweatpants on when he realized he was probably supposed to take off his underwear too.  _Oh._ Raphael wanted Simon to freeball in these and have his dick print visibly out. Simon slid off his boxer briefs and slid the sweatpants on. They were really soft and comfortable, but a little small on Simon. Nothing to the point where it was uncomfortable of hard to walk, they just hugged his ass and his legs really well, and  _yup,_ there was his bulge. Simon tried to push it down a little to make it less noticeable, but nope, that wasn't happening. His penis was definitely going to have such a dominant presence on this date that it was practically third wheeling.

     "Are you ready, Raphael?" Simon asked loudly, to carry through the door. 

     "Si, mi nitriato," Raphael replied.

     'What did he just call me?' Raphael thought. It didn't matter. Simon took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. He wondered what Raphael was wearing. He doubted it was a costume if he had sweatpants. The random obscurity made it all more frustrating. Simon pushed open the door to see Raphael just steps in front of the door. At first, all Simon saw was Raphael's toned, bare back, and as Simon glanced down he saw Raphael's plump bubble butt deliciously framed in a deep red jockstrap Raphael turned around and revealed that there wasn't much fabric on the other side either. All of Raphael's junk was tightly held in a small, bulging pocket of cloth.

     "Do you like it?" Raphael asked.

     Simon had to take a moment to get his eyes back up to Raphael's, and his jaw from off of the floor. "Yeah, I suppose I do."

     Raphael smiled wide, as if he was about to laugh. "Good." He took a step closer to Simon and grabbed his hand. He then stepped backwards towards the bed, never taking his eyes off Simon. Simon's heart didn't beat anymore, but he swore he could feel it racing. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. Raphael pulled him close, wrapped his arms around Simon, and pulled him in for a kiss.

     It was warm, soft, and tender. It wasn't crazy and wild like their sexual flings had been. There wasn't even tongue, just their lips intertwining. Simon wondered if maybe Raphael was more romantic than he thought.

     Raphael removed his mouth from Simon's. "I'm going out on a limb here, Simon. You know how I feel about you. You made that  _very_ clear last week in the parlor room. You're my weakness, and I would do anything for you. I try to act cocky and confident, but I've never had emotions like this before. I may never again. And that terrifies me, honestly. But I want something more, and I want to share this with you."

     Simon was stunned. He never would have expected that from Raphael. "I thought you only wanted to use me for sex. Someone you can boss around and manipulate and coerce. So, at first, I was telling myself I only wanted to get back at you. But something woke up inside me the night you...fucked me. I thought I was a straight man, but slowly I started to realize that I needed you, and I wanted you, and I..." Raphael looked at Simon deeply. He was expressionless, but not cold. It was expectant, but not pressured. He was listening to Simon whole heartedly, taking in this moment as much as Simon was sharing it. "I love you, Raphael."

     Raphael looked relieved, and his smile was slight. It wasn't as big as the times Simon made him laugh or surprised him, or even when he was making a cocky comment. But that small, faint smile, was the smile Simon received when he confessed his love for Raphael, and therefore, that was his favorite smile of Raphael's. "I love you too, Simon."

     They pressed their lips together one more time, not getting carried away once more, but they held each other tightly, fearful of letting the other one go. They stayed that way for a few moments before Simon pulled away this time. "So what else was planned for this sexy date?"

     Raphael smiled at his lover. "I figured we'd cuddle and watch Star Wars. I had plans to just grind my ass on your dick all night to tease you, but that seems sort of foolish now."

     "Nope. That is still happening. One hundred percent. Get the movie started and get that ass on my crotch A-S-A-P," Simon insisted excitedly. This was definitely the hottest things ever. Simon practically jumped and dove himself into the bed.

     Raphael chuckled at Simon. "I thought we were having a romantic night, we just confessed our love for each other."

     "You underestimate my love for Star Wars, and your ass. Hurry it up," Simon teased.

     "I'm so offended," Raphael teased back. "I guess I'll just have to work that much harder to get you to love me more than Star Wars."

     "Mmmm," Simon moaned. "I look forward to seeing you try."

     Raphael started the movie and crawled on top of Simon. He sat his ass right on Simon's bulge and began to grind his hips as he lowered his head down to kiss Simon. Simon's hands roamed down Raphael's back until they met his bare ass. Both of their erections began to grow; Simon's dug into and slid against Raphael's moving ass while Raphael's grew in the pouch of his jockstrap and laid on Simon's chest.

     Raphael climbed off of Simon and laid on his side next to Simon, who pulled him tight and close to his body, his dick still hard against Raphael's ass. Simon planted kisses along Raphael's neck while his hands roamed and massage Raphael's chest. "You're not paying attention to the movie. I chose it because you love it."

     "I know, just give me a few more minutes to appreciate  _this_ ," Simon said as he slippe a hand down Raphael's back and began to palm at his ass. His middle finger slipped in the crack between Raphael's cheeks, just enough to tease, never crossing the line of playing with or entering Raphael's hole. Raphael moaned as SImon held a firm grip on his ass while Simon also planted a few more kisses to Raphael's neck and shoulder blades.

      The two of them finally settled down long enough to watch the movie. Simon had one arm behind Raphael's head and his other one around Raphael's chest, holding him tightly. The pillow hand raked its fingers through Raphael's hair, massaging his scalp.

      "The garbage will do!" Rey exclaimed, causing Simon and Raphael to laugh.

      "Thank you for thinking of this," Simon said. "It was actually really sweet. You know me well."

      "Well, I'd like to think that I do," Raphael added. "I can't wait to know you better. Go on more real dates."

      "You really want to be a real couple, huh?" Simon asked. "I didn't think you had it in you."

      "Well it looks like you have a lot to learn about me as well."

      "I look forward to it," Simon said as he planted a kiss on Raphael's back. The two of them fell asleep together, Raphael tightly snug in Simon's arms. Simon breathing in the beautiful cologne Raphael always wore, and his fancy expensive hair product. This was his Raphael, and Simon looked forward to spending every night like this.

 


	6. Day Six

     Simon woke up first, naturally, because of his sleep schedule. He was still holding onto Raphael, and that made him smile. Last night was real, they actually confessed their love for each other. He was Raphael's, and Raphael was  _his._ Simon tried to slowly and carefully break himself off from Raphael without disturbing him. Simon failed, however. Raphael groaned and slowly rolled over on his back.

     "Simon," Raphael sleepily grumbled.

     "Hey," Simon whispered cheerfully before planting a kiss on Raphael's sleepy lips. Raphael was too tired to put much effort into kissing back, but the sloppiness of it made it really cute. "I was just going to grab breakfast and let you sleep."

     "No," Raphael ordered. "Don-go. Stay with me."

     "You're going to fall back asleep," Simon relied.

     "Wake me up then," Raphael muttered. His eyes were still closed, ready to pass out again at a moment's notice.

     "And how do you propose I do that?" Simon asked flirtatiously.

     "Fuck me," Raphael demanded. Simon perked up, intrigued. 

     "Are you serious?" Simon asked.

     Raphael gently nodded his head. "It's yr trn to top me." Simon rolled his eyes. The man was barely coherent.

     "You're like, in a near coma right now, you don't mean it," Simon replied.

     "Please, Simon. I need you," Raphael said as he kicked the comforter off of him. He was still wearing the red jockstrap. He rested his feet on the bed, bending his knees, and therefore barely exposing the underside of his ass. "Your breakfast is right here."

     Simon bit his lip, considering his options. Morning sex would be romantic, and Raphael was really cute like this. And he's been wanting Raphael's ass for a week now. Simon caved into Raphael's pressure and laid on his stomach, getting his face down to Raphael's ass. He slid his hands under Raphael and hoisted him a little higher to get better access to his hole. Simon used his thumbs to spread Raphael open, staring right at his beautiful entrance. He inched his head closer and began to lick and lap at Raphael, causing him to moan in pleasure. 

     Raphael started to get hard in his jockstrap. He brought one of his hands to his growing bulge and began to gently stroke himself. "I think I'm starting to wake up," Raphael joked.

     Simon got up from his stomach and smiled cockilly at Raphael. "Good, that means you're ready for  _this_." Simon grabbed Raphael's hips and pulled his lower half of his body upwards, causing Raphael to slide and rest his weight on his shoulders. Raphael's entire ass was in the air now. Simon guided Raphael's legs to rest on his shoulders before he dove his face back into Raphael's ass.

     "Fuck," Raphael said. "You sure know to do this." He continued to stroke his cock as Simon's tongue tasted and pleasured every nerve within reach of Raphael's hole.

     "I wanna taste you every day, Raphael. I need you and your ass in my life," Simon said.

     "As long as we alternate. I wanna go back to doing those same things to you that I did last week," Raphael replied.

     "Anything you want, babe," Simon said he placed a kiss on Raphael's inner thigh.

     Raphael smiled flirtatiously at his lover. "I think my lips are a little more romantic."

     "Yes, sir," Simon said as he set Raphael's legs down. He crawled over his boss and the two brought their mouths together. As their lips entwined, Simon ran his hand down Raphael's chest, over his cock, and brought it down to Raphael's ass. Simon angled his middle finger to dip inside of Raphael as they kissed. It couldn't go far in, but it circled around and put pressure on Raphael's hole, just enough to tease him to want the real thing.

     "Some lube might help open me up," Raphael said.

     "Is that what you want babe? For me to finger fuck your ass?" Simon asked.

     "I want you to actually fuck me," Raphael replied. "But I'll take your fingers for now."

     Simon grew a beaming smile and grabbed the lube from the end table. He generously coated his fingers and slid one deep into Raphael. Raphael moaned as Simon sunk knuckle deep into him, twisting and turning his finger to feel different angles of Raphael. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon to hold him tight as Simon worked his fingers away.

     "That feels good, try a second one," Raphael requested. Simon nodded, and lined up a second finger to go inside of Raphael. As Simon slid the both of them into Raphael, Raphael responded by pulling Simon tighter and hiding his face in the crook of Simon's neck, gently kissing and sucking while Simon massaged the inside of Raphael. 

     Simon's cock was aching and leaking for Raphael as it rubbed against the fabric of the sweatpants. Simon removed his fingers from Raphael to slide his sweats over his erection. Raphael began to descend from Simon's neck, kissing all the way down until he took Simon into his mouth. "Fuck yeah, that feels so good."

     Raphael bobbed his head up and down, gently humming to provide additional pleasure to Simon's cock. Simon raked his fingers through Raphael's hair, something that was becoming one of Simon's favorite things to do, as his boyfriend sucked his cock. Raphael removed his mouth from Simon's cock vertically to run his lips up and down Simon's shaft. Simon let out a heavy moan and muttered a few profanities while Raphael did it.

     Simon closed his eyes to take a deep breath and recenter himself when he felt Raphael's hands on his chest and a shifting weight on his lap. He opened them again to see Raphael straddling Simon with his usual, cocky smile. God that smile was going to be the death of him. Raphael reached over for the lube, poured some on his fingers, and began to reach behind him and massage Simon's dick. Simon threw his head back and moaned heavier than before. "Babe, I'm not going to last very long if we keep up this foreplay. I want to stay inside you as long as possible and you're making it difficult."

     "Don't worry, just relax, babe," Raphael said as he removed his hand from Simon to apply more lubricant to his ass. Simo helped by placing his hands on Raphael's ass and squeezing at the sides, opening up Raphael ever so slightly. He helped guide Raphael into position on the tip of his cock and he raised his hips as Raphael sunk, meeting his boyfriend in the middle.

     Raphael whined softly as he felt himself getting stretched open. He bit his lip and grimaced as Simon slid in and out of his hole.  "Did it feel like this with you?"

     "Yeah," Simon said. "So you're going to take all of me, and you're gunna like it." He winked at Raphael and Raphael laughed.

     "I love it because it's with you," Raphael replied as he started to bounce himself more, getting more into it. Simon continued to meet his hips with Raphael, the two of them creating a rhythm together in perfect sync. Raphael let out a small noise every time their impact met, but Raphael's smile looked like he was in full bliss taking Simon within him.

     Simon began to stroke Raphael's bulge, still packed within his jock. It was super hot having it there, yet, still hidden away: Raphael focusing on Simon's dick instead of his own. "Turn around for me, babe. I wanna see that framed ass ride me."

     "You're sounding awfully confident," Raphael teased. 

     "I promise I'll be more romantic late, but right now I have needs. And I need to see your beautiful ass in this sexy jockstrap," Simon promised.

     "As you wish," Raphael said as he got up off of Simon, turned around, and sank himself back onto his faithful employee. Simon held onto Raphael's ass as he watched himself get engulfed by Raphael. 

     "You said you were hoping I'd pick the sweatpants and you'd get the jock, right?" Simon asked.

     "Mmhmm."

     "I'm super glad you got the jock too," Simon said. He loved watching Raphael's ass ripple and bounce every time he thrusted into Raphael. He enjoyed the noise of the collision rhythmically sounding within the room, dueted with Raphael's love noises. Raphael sat on Simon completely and swayed his hips around, stirring Simon's cock within him. Simon grunted out of pleasure. "Babe, you're so hot like this. Why did I decide to stretch this out for a whole week? We could have been doing this six days ago."

     Raphael laughed. "But we had some fun days, and how would we have found out we loved each other?"

     "Good point," Simon agreed. "At least we have a lot of time to catch up."

     "Yes we do. In fact, I think we're overdue on you doing me on my knees," Raphael replied. He got up off of Simon, and positioned himself on his hands and knees, arching his lower back. Simon sat up and positioned himself behind Raphael, pulling Raphael by his hips backwards onto his cock. "Fuck, Simon. I never thought I'd ever experience this."

     "I want to experience everything with you," Simon said as he pulled himself in and out of Raphael. He slid one hand under the upper strap of Raphael's underwear and wrapped it around his hand like a handle to help guide Raphael back and forth on his dick. 

     "Yeah, give it to me, Simon, I'm so close," Raphael said. Simon was hitting Raphael's prostate  _just right_ and the older man started to come in his own jock. Without much room to go, it oozed down Raphael's cock, leaving some of it to drip out of the sides of the pouch.

     "I'm close too, babe," Simon said. "Where do you want it?"

     "In me," Raphael requested. Simon didn't have to be told twice. A few more pumps and Simon was grunting, spilling out inside of Raphael. Raphael felt the warmness of Simon flood inside him. It felt a little strange at first, but he relished in the fact that this was a moment spent with Simon, his love.

     Raphael slid off his gooey jockstrap and threw it at the floor. Simon chuckled. "Remember that time I came in my underwear and gifted it to you?"

     "That was a handful of days ago, idiot," Raphael replied.

     "Wow. You came one minute ago, and sassy moody Raphael is back already. I liked how nice getting-dicked-down Raphael was," Simon teased.

     "Well, sassy and moody is who I am. You can take it or leave it," Raphael ordered. 

     Simon just looked deep into Raphael's eyes and smiled. "Sassy and moody Raphael is who I fell in love with."

     Raphael smiled back. "And I liked timid, shy, awkward, nerdy Simon."

     "I guess we almost don't recognize the sexy and wild carnage versions of ourselves," Simon replied.

     "They're so needy," Raphael teased.

     "So needy," Simon agreed. The two of them laughed and gently kissed one another, holding each other in their arms.

     "So," Raphael said."The two of us. A couple. Real boyfriend and boyfriend."

     "Yes," SImon agreed. "Are you still scared?"

     Raphael shook his head. "Are you?"

     "I'm definitely not after  _that_. Timid, shy, awkward Simon is hella pumped for this," Simon replied.

     Raphael chuckled at his lover. "You left out nerdy."

     "You want nerdy? I'll tell you something nerdy," Simon said.

     Raphael sighed, painstakingly awaiting whatever terrible joke Simon was about to spew out. "What is it?"

     Simon grabbed Raphael's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You plus me equals 4."

     Raphael looked at Simon like he was insane, or stupid. "Four?"

     Simon nodded with a smile. "Four-ever."

     Raphael rolled his eyes. "That was stupid. And forever is a long time. Don't be moving too fast on me now. I'm not even 100, I'm still in my prime."

     "That's fair," Simon replied. "But I'm excited to see where this goes."

     Raphael turned to Simon and smiled. "Yeah, I am too."


End file.
